Gosei Sentai Dairanger: Dai Romance
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: Ryou and Lin were both born of a dai heritage. What happens when the two start to realize their love for each other. And on top of that, a new enemy appears, and its not Gorma. Who is this new enemy, and what is Ryou and Lin's attachment. OOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello, My name is Redryuranger11. This will be my first fanfiction so don't be too harsh with me. Anyway, this story is about Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is a romance fic on the two characters, Ryou and Lin. I know they were never an official couple, but I thought the two would've been great together. Some characters may appear OOC, but that's because I only watched the raw versions of the episodes. This story is supposed to take place in the same time-line as the Dairanger series, but for the sake of this story, it might seem otherwise. I 've bored you enough so on with the story.

(Italics are thoughts, ( ) are my thoughts)

I do not in any way own Gosei Sentai Dairanger, or any super sentai related material. Wish I did though.

**Gosei Sentai Dairanger: Dai Romance**

Chapter 1

In a Gyoza restaurant in Yokohama Chinatown, Ryou was busily washing dishes, pondering on the thoughts of the beautiful Lin and her love for the dead Gorma, Media Magician, also known by the name Shouichirou Takamura. _I know Media Magician is now dead, but it seems Lin hasn't gotten over his death yet._ Ryou thought.

It was a sad day indeed. Lin and Media Magician had confessed their love for each other, but one of the Gorma Triumvirate, Gara, attacked Media Magician for failing his assignment of taking Lin's soul. Media Magician was killed and brought back as a giant. Lin took control of Dairenoh, which usually Ryou was in command, and brought in the final blow. _If she loved a Gorma, does that mean that I will never have a chance with her_. Ryou thought sadly. He had a secret crush on Lin. There is bit of an age difference between the two, what with Ryou being 23 and Lin being 18. He had the crush ever since he first saved Lin from a pack of Cotpotros. He had seen how beautiful Lin was and he never could confess. Ryou was crushed to learn that she had fallen in love with a Gorma. As Ryou thought his sad thoughts, he accidentally dropped one of the dishes that he was washing.

"Ai ya, RYOU!" Yelled Ryou's boss. Ryou shirked as his boss yelled real loud from outside of the kitchen. His boss came charging in like a bull. He was a bald man wearing the same white cook uniform as Ryou with a black mustache and beard. "Ryou, how can you drop a dish like that? Do you know how expensive these are?"

"Sorry (Anyone want me to write gomen)," Ryou apologized as he picked up the shattered dish. _I should stop thinking about Lin for a while, shouldn't I._

At Lin's house(does she have a house or an apartment), she was putting up pictures of herself and Shouichirou. She looked up at the picture and smiled. She missed Shouichirou, but she tried to be cheery, since being depressed won't help her at college or to take care of Kou, the perverted 9 year old. She then came across a picture of Ryou in his swim trunks. She took the picture when Ryou, Daigo, Shouji, and she were swimming at the gym(I have no idea where they were swimming). She surprised Ryou and took a picture of him before they left. She remembered the face that Ryou had made when she ran up to him. Ryou was none to happy being surprised and all, but he forgave her quickly. She looked at the picture again and found herself to be staring at Ryou's chest. She snapped back into reality after realizing what she was doing. _I'll put this up, I guess._

At that moment her Aura Changer started to beep. Kazu's voice came out of the changer. "Lin, we got a Gorma attack in the city."

Lin sighed, "I'll be right there." _There goes the rest of my day, although I didn't really have anything planned but to study._

Ryou received a similar call from Daigo. Ryou ran out of the kitchen. He changed out of his chef uniform into brown pants, a dark blue shirt, and a red jacket. _Those Gorma bastards, what are they planning?_

What are the Gorma doing attacking the city? Why is Lin staring at a picture of Ryou? Will Ryou ever stop thinking about Lin? What has Shouji and Kou been doing? Why am I asking all these questions? Tune in next time to find out, and a surprise awaits.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the surprise: **SUPER HERO TIME THEATER! **Starts now.

**Ryou: Where the heck am I?**

**Jan: (Sees Ryou's Aura Changer) wah, sugoi!**

**Ryou: Who are you?**

**Jan: Me? I am Kandou Jan. Gekired of Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger! Who are you?**

**Ryou: I am Ryuranger, Tenkasei Ryou.**

**Jan: Wakiwaki, hello Ryuranger San.**

**Ryou: My name is Ryou.**

**Jan: Rio?**

**Ryou: No, RY-OU.**

**Jan: Sounds like Rio to me.**

**Ryou: Ugh, Redryuranger11 does not own Super Sentai in any way shape or form. Anyway, where are we?!**

**Gosei Sentai Dairanger: Dai Romance**

Chapter 2

In the city, a Gorma by the name of Croc General attacked the pedestrians with tiny creatures that appeared to be a cross between a crocodile mouth and a frog. They hopped up to random people and bit them. After the people were bitten, they fell down in pain. "Haha, look at all these people, falling and falling one after another." Croc General said. "This is so fun." As Croc General jumped in joy, he was kicked by a flying side kick from Ryou.

Ryou landed, "Stop right there Gorma."

"Dairanger!" Exclaimed Croc General. At that moment, a man wearing white shorts and a white and blue sweater entered on a motorcycle, followed by a man in a formal brown suit and a yellow shirt under the suit coming in with a car. A man wearing a green t-shirt, black fingerless gloves and blue jeans was one of the passengers. The three got off the vehicles and ran next to Ryou. Lin, wearing a flowery dress, came last. "Correction, Dairangers!"

Shouji looked around at the fallen pedestrians, "Boy, there's going to be a lot of bodies to bury." Lin smacked him hard on the arm.

Croc General chuckled. "Oh, they're not dead."

"What are you planning Gorma?" Daigo asked.

"First of all, I have a name and it's Croc General." The gorma said in anger, "And second, unlike most villains, I'm not one of those people who just go monologing their thoughts. So we gonna fight or not." The gold crocodilian-like monster with a crocodile head, a giant crocodile mouth for the chest and scaly body, took on a battle stance.

"This crime cannot be forgiven!" Lin said.

"Minna, Ekiso (is this how you spell it?)!" Ryou yelled. Lin for a moment blushed at how commanding Ryou sounded. Fortunately she snapped back to reality in a split second.

The five of them pulled a key with a circular end out from their right brace, "Kiryoku Tenshin, Aura Changer!" The five of them thrust the key into a key hole on the left brace. A bright aura surrounded each Dairanger, each with their respective colors, Red for Ryou, Green for Daigo, Blue for Shouji, Yellow for Kazu, and Pink for Lin. (How is this for a henshin sequence: Each ranger spins slowly as their suit gradually forms around them. When the suit forms around them, their respective kidenju appears to bite them and the helmet forms.) When the bright aura shattered away, the dairangers were wearing their ranger suits.

"Ryuranger: Tenkasei, Ryou!"

"Shishiranger: Tengensei, Daigo!"

"Tenmaranger: Tenjusei, Shouji!"

"Kirinranger: Tenjisei, Kazu!"

"Hououranger: Tenpusei, Lin!"

"Shining in the heavens are five stars," said Ryou after they finished their individual role call, "Gosei Sentai," This was said by everyone, "Dairanger!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Croc General said. A bunch of Cotpotros came running out. Croc General smashed all of them. "I don't need you stupid Cotpotros."

Kazu whispered to Shouji. "Is it just me, or is this Gorma really not right in the head?"

Shouji responded, "None of them are right in the head."

"I heard that!" The Gorma said. "I don't need these Cotpotros, because I have these." Some of the scales fell off and turned into one of the crocodile/frog creature thing that were biting the people before. The creatures were all only knee high to the shortest Dairanger member, meaning the 10-year-old Kou (I know I said he was 9, but forget that, for the rest of the story he's 10).

Shouji started laughing like a monkey when he saw how small those creatures were. When one the creatures started hopping over, Shouji didn't move, until Daigo pushed him. The creature bit Kazu's car, and crushed it. "Oh man, and I just got that car." Kazu said.

Daigo smacked Shouji. "Bakero (again am I right?), those things bit those people. You think they're anything to laugh about." Shouji realized his foolishness and apologized.

"Dairenrod," Ryou shouted. "Henge (change)." The red rod that Ryou held changed into the Double Dragon swords. The other four did the same, Daigo's to the lion staff, Shouji's to the Pegasus Nunchakus, Kazu's to the Kirin 9-part whip, and Lin's to the Phoenix Spear. The dairangers fended off the little munchkins as best they could. Ryou and Daigo slashed at the creatures with their weapons, Shouji attacked furiously with his two nunchakus, trying his best to avoid the mouths, Lin stabbed and batted the creatures away. Kazu went and got revenge for his car.

"This is payback!" Kazu yelled. He whipped the one that bit his car, well at least he thought it was the one that chomped it. He continued to whip the beasts until one of them chewed off his whip. "This calls for desperate measures." Kazu placed his right fist in his left palm. "Jikan Kaeshi (Time reversal)." Time reversed itself for a few minutes, right to the point where the 9-part whip got chewed to pieces. Kazu transformed the whip back to a rod, and batted the little beast that was about to chew the whip.

Daigo stared at Kazu, and if one could see under the helmet, Daigo had an annoyed face. "You know instead of getting revenge, why didn't you simply go back in time to stop the little thing from eating your car?"

"You know, I never really thought about that." Kazu said with his hand on his chin as he pondered about what Daigo said.

At that moment, Croc General kicked Kazu, hard as sparks flew off of Kazu's suit. Croc General then flicked his tail to trip Daigo. The tail then smashed Daigo in the gut. Shouji then attempted his Tenma Kaiten Ken (Pegasus revolving kick) only to be foiled when the head on Croc General's chest grabbed Shouji's leg in mid kick and flung him away.

Ryou and Lin tried taking Croc General on the right and left side. Croc General parried all of Ryou's slashes and Lin's stabs. Croc General's hands then glowed a purple aura. "Crocodilian Shadow Punch." The impact was so great, that not only did Lin and Ryou get pushed back, but they changed back into their civilian forms. Croc General then walked towards Lin. "You'll make a great victim."

Ryou growled as he clutched his stomach. "No." Ryou ran to block for Lin as Croc General was about to use one of the little creatures that he summoned at the moment to bite Lin. Ryou took the blow and got bitten on his right arm, just above his Aura Changer Key piece. Ryou screamed in pain and fell. Lin caught Ryou before he fell to the ground.

"Ryou!" Lin yelled with worry.

"Hm, an even better victim." Croc General said. "I'm outta here. See ya later alligator. Losers!" Croc General then jumped away from the scene laughing maniacally.

Lin continued to yell Ryou's name, but he didn't respond. She touched his forehead. Ryou was heating up and it wasn't from using too much fire attacks. "He has a fever!" She said to the civilian Daigo, Shouji and Kazu. The Four them took Ryou to their master, Doshi Kaku, though Shouji had to carry Ryou as Kazu lost his car in the battle. They bandaged Ryou's arm up. Kaku took Ryou's shirt off in order to wipe Ryou's sweat off. After he finished, he placed Ryou on a bed (Doshi Kaku had to sleep somewhere didn't he).

When Ryou finally woke up, he found a cold towel on his head. He also found Lin resting her head next to him. Ryou looked around not knowing where he was. He didn't want to shake Lin awake so he slowly attempted to get out of the bed without waking Lin up, attempted being the key word. His movement woke Lin up. "You're up already." Lin said with a smile on her face. Ryou nodded. "Thank goodness."

"Where am I?" Asked Ryou.

"You're in Doshi Kaku's room." Lin said. _I didn't even know Doshi Kaku even had a room._ Ryou thought.

"What time is it?" Ryou asked. Lin pointed at a clock, which read eleven-o-clock pm. "I was out that long?"

"Yeah you were." Lin said. Ryou then stared at Lin. Lin thought Ryou was staring because she thought he was wondering why she was in the room. Ryou in actuality was staring at Lin's beautiful face. When Lin spoke, it snapped Ryou back into reality. "You were heating up so I came in here and placed a cold towel on your forehead." She looked down trying to avoid staring at Ryou's chest, which she came close to throughout their whole conversation.

Ryou decided to follow suit and asked, "So you decided to stay in here?"

"I was worried that you would heat up again so I decided to stay." Lin explained. "I guess I got tired and fell asleep." Lin's stomach then growled. She clutched her stomach and blushed.

"Didn't eat dinner, huh?" Ryou asked, chuckling. Lin nodded. Ryou's stomach then growled.

"I guess you're hungry yourself." Lin said laughing. The two laughed.

"Why don't you let me make something for us to eat?" Ryou asked.

"Eh, can you do that?" Lin asked with an inquisitive look.

"Sure, I'm feeling okay and all, and it'll just be the two of us, eating together." Ryou said.

Lin blushed at the mention of eating together. Her heart started to beat in irregular beats. _Why am I feeling this way?_

Ryou then got up, _If Doshi Kaku has a bedroom, surely he would have a kitchen._ Ryou still had his right hand on his cloth. He set the cloth down. Lin screamed when Ryou did that. "What?" Ryou said as he was surprised by her scream. Lin pointed at Ryou's forehead. Ryou looked at the mirror. There on his forehead, was an eye with dark red pupils.

Doshi Kaku ran into the bedroom hearing Lin's scream. "What happen, did Ryou do something funny?" Ryou and Lin blushed at the last sentence for a brief moment. Ryou then pointed at his third eye.

"Doshi, what is this?" Ryou asked.

"Ryou, that. . . is a Gorma's third eye."

What will happen to Ryou now that he has a Gorma's third eye? What is Croc General planning? Please Review and find out next time on Dairanger: Dai Romance. And Ran is joining the Super Hero Time Theater. (Be nice, and please help me.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Super Hero Time Theater!** Starts now.

**Ran: Jan I heard you call Rio's name.**

**Ryou: For the last time my name is Ryou, and where are we?!**

**Jan: Ran, this man says his name is RY-OH.**

**Ryou: Stop ignoring me! Here, I'll write out how to spell my name (scribble, scribble, scribble.) Here.**

**Jan: I can't read that.**

**Ryou: Arghhhh!**

**Ran: I see now. (Ryou: Yay!) (Ran sees Ryou's Aura Changer) What is that?**

**Ryou: This, why don't I just show you. KIRYOKU TENSHIN, AURA CHANGER!**

**Jan: WAKIWAKI, sugoi. My turn. Tagire, Kemono no chikara! Beast on! I challenge you Ryuranger San.**

**Ryou: My name is Ryou.**

**Jan: Rio?**

**Ryou: That's it, Inazuma Enjoha **(Lightning Blaze destruction)

**Jan: Gekiwaza: Ho Ho Dan!**

'**BOOM'**

**Ran: Boys. Redryuranger11 does not own Super Sentai.**

**Redryuranger11: (in his little Emo corner) Wishes he does though.**

**Ryou** **(Charred): By the way, WHERE ARE WE?!**

**Gosei Sentai Dairanger: Dai Romance**

"_Doshi, what is this?"_

"_Ryou, that. . . is a Gorma's third eye."_

Chapter 3

Croc General stood on top of a building looking down at the city. He laughed maniacally. "My plan is working perfectly. All the victims that were bitten will receive a Gorma's Third Eye. Once enough energy is taken from the victim, I'll take the eye and use its powers, mwah hahaha."

"I thought you didn't like to monologue your plans." The leader of the Gorma Triumvirate, Shadam appeared. He had on a black leather suit along with some blue lines and a black cap (can anyone help me describe the outfits).

Croc General jumped in surprise. "Geez, don't surprise Gormas like that, and also, this is different."

"How is it any different?" Gara, wearing a black robe with purple on the chest and a similar cap as Shadam.

"Yeah," Said Zydos, wearing a similar leather suit as Shadam and a cap that doubles as a mask, "So what if you are talking to yourself, how do you know we couldn't be enemies? You got to learn to use your head." _You guys are the idiots around here,_ Thought Croc General.

"Hey," Croc General jumped when Shadam shouted, "Remember the plan, you take the eyes and you give us the power, remember that now. You understand."

"Yeah, Yeah I got it." Croc General said lazily. As the Triumvirate was about to disappear, Croc General said, "You'll be happy to know that one of the Dairangers is now one of my victims, right?" The Triumvirate smiled and disappeared. _Fools, once I get the Gorma Eyes, I'll be the ultimate being, there will be no stopping me. No way will I ever give you guys that power. Once I achieve that ultimate power, I'll become the next Gorma Emperor. Mwah hahaha._

At Doshi Kaku's place, also known as the Dairanger's secret base.

Kazu ran right in the door. "Alright, I got the call, so what's the problem?" Kazu was wearing yellow pajamas, compared to Shouji who was wearing a blue jacket and white jeans, and Daigo wearing a white jacket with green lines on it and brown jeans along with a green shirt. Ryou and Lin wore the clothes they wore earlier.

"You're late." Daigo said with his arms crossed.

"Can you blame me?" Asked Kazu. "I lost my car in that battle yesterday, so I had to run here."

"In your pajamas?" Asked Lin.

"Never thought about that," Answered Kazu. "I was having such a nice dream, until someone woke me up at midnight. So, what is the problem?"

Shouji pointed to Ryou. "Ask our almighty leader."

Kazu looked at Ryou. Ryou had a bandage on his forehead. Kazu then got annoyed. "You woke me up in the middle of the night, to tell me . . . Ryou fell on his head." All of the Dairangers, save for Kazu, dropped down.

Ryou got up. "No, this is the problem." Ryou took off his bandage, revealing his Gorma Eye. Kazu screamed like a girl. Shouji then proceeded to lecture Kazu about the ways of men and what not. Ryou sat down and held his head.

Daigo came to comfort Ryou. "Hey, it's not that bad."

"What do you mean it's not that bad?" Ryou snapped at Daigo. "I got a freakin third eye."

Daigo tried to find a reassuring response. "At least now your vision is 20, 20, 20." Daigo said with a smile. Ryou looked down in depression.

Lin emerged into the conversation. "Stop it, Daigo!" Daigo jumped in surprise. "You're only making things worse for Ryou." Lin proceeded to comfort Ryou. Daigo looked at the scene with confusion. _I know those two were chummy before because of their heritage, but this seems a little different, _Thought Daigo_, Meh, probably my imagination._ Daigo walked away.

"Hey, Ryou." Lin said softly. "Please don't let something like this bring you down. There are plenty worse things." Lin covered her mouth. "Probably shouldn't have said that."

Ryou smiled, "Don't worry about that." Ryou's smile then turned into a frown. Lin then kissed Ryou's cheek. Of course Kazu, Shouji, and Daigo didn't notice. Doshi Kaku, who was meditating the whole time, opened one eye to see the scene. Ryou blushed. "What was that for?"

"You looked really sad so I decided to cheer you up." Lin said cheerfully.

Kazu then fell asleep. Daigo woke Kazu up gently, compared to what Shouji wanted to do (Slap Kazu silly). Ryou looked at Kazu. "Well Kazu has the right idea. We should get a good nights rest." In an instant Ryou remembered an important thing. "What happened to all those people that were bitten?"

Shouji answered. "They were all taken to the hospital." Shouji had no idea why Ryou asked, but he eventually figured it out. Daigo's eyes popped out in realization.

"All those people . . . they must all have a third eye like Ryou!" Daigo shouted.

"Alright then, everyone get a good nights sleep, (Kazu: I was already having a good nights sleep, until someone interrupted 'whack' Ow!)" Ryou said, "we'll visit those people tomorrow." Ryou then walked over to Kaku's room.

"Aren't you going to go home?" Lin asked. Ryou shook his head.

"If I do, someone might see my eye and confuse me with a Gorma." As Ryou was about to open the door, Lin then gave a suggestion to the team.

"Why don't we all stay here? You know, to keep Ryou company." Lin said. Ryou turned around.

"You don't have to do that." Ryou said.

_Now why would Lin suggest that? Not like Ryou ever had any company in his house before. Unless . . ._ "Alright, I'll stay." Daigo said. _I'll try to keep an eye on the two._

"I'm in too," said Shouji, "After all our almighty leader needs his team to stay behind him at all times. Besides, I'm too tired to run home."

"You guys." Ryou said.

"I'm not," Kazu said. "Forget you guys, I'm going home." Daigo pulled Kazu's collar.

"You're going to stay here and like it." Daigo said with killing intent, which was really unlike him.

"Yes, Mr. Second in command, sir." Kazu said with fear. The Dairangers save for Ryou slept on the floor of the base. Kazu complained. Doshi Kaku, still meditating opened one eye. _I was going to sleep there tonight. Oh well, on with meditating._

In Kaku's room, Ryou was turning quite violently on the bed. Ryou was heating up real badly. Too bad Lin was not in there to put a cold cloth on Ryou. After a while Ryou woke up, or at least it looked like it. Ryou stood on the bed as the blanket fell down. Ryou opened up the door and walked, as though he was in a trance. Lin heard some movement and saw Ryou about to walk of the room.

"Ryou, what are you doing?" Lin asked. Ryou ignored her. When Ryou walked out, Lin woke the other three members, with Kazu complaining yet again.

When they walked out, they saw a real horrifying sight. People everywhere, with red eyes and a third eye with a red pupil. They were walking around like zombies, and growling.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Shouji screamed like a girl. Kazu then proceeded to recite the same lecture that Shouji gave to him, only to be stopped by Daigo.

"Mwah hahaha," Laughed Croc General, "The plan is coming into place. These people's souls will now fuel the eyes. Come, come to me now my servants! Ahahahahah!" Croc General then got kicked.

"So that's your plan." Daigo shouted, Shouji was the one who kicked Croc General.

"Dairangers!" Croc General shouted. _Doh, I monologued, didn't I?_

"This cannot be forgiven!" Kazu exclaimed. This received a blank stare from Croc General. "What?"

Croc General then fell down laughing real hard. He pointed at Kazu's pajamas.

Shouji smiled. "You know, you should wear your pajamas more often," Shouji said jokingly, "you'll kill them with laughter." Kazu hid his face in shame, which wasn't hard to do since it was dark out.

"Enough talk," Daigo said. Croc General stopped laughing. "Minna, Ekiso!"

"Kiryoku Tenshin, Aura Changer!" The four Dairangers charged at Croc General with their Dairenrods. Croc General jumped away.

"I'm not your opponent, I have full control of my servants," he said pointing at the civilians. "Now attack!" All of the people with third eyes started attacking the Dairangers.

"Don't attack the people." Daigo commanded. The Dairangers tried their best to avoid the people as best they could. After a while Daigo found an opening and dashed toward Croc General. "You're mine now." As Daigo was about to finish Croc General, Daigo was inturrupted by a flying side kick. Daigo looked up and saw . . . "Ryou!"

Croc General laughed. "Now die by the hands of your trusted leader!"

Ryou has now joined the Gorma. Of course he's only being control by the Gorma, but how will Lin take this new development. Next time: _"My friends. Lin. I can't do this, this isn't me. AHHHHHH!_" Enter Kou next time, and more characters join Super Hero Time Theater, and will Ryou ever find out where he is.

Please tell me what you think about this. I need reviews, and please be nice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Super Hero Time Theater!** Starts now.

**Lin: Hey Ryou, what are you doing here?**

**Ryou: Lin, you're here too? Where are we?**

**Lin: We're inside the Super Hero Time Theater.**

**Ryou and Jan: What's that?**

**Ran: You mean you two didn't know where we were.**

**Ryou: That was why I've been asking you guys where we were.**

**Jan: I didn't know either.**

**Lin: Must be a guy thing.**

**Ryou: Redryuranger11does not own super sentai.**

**Redryuranger11: (In his little Emo corner) Wishes he does though.**

**Retsu: Where am I?**

**Gosei Sentai Dairanger: Dai Romance**

"_Ryou!"_

"_Now die by the hands of your trusted leader!"_

Chapter 4

Ryou stood in front of Croc General menacingly facing his team. Croc General laughed insanely. "Oh this is so fun. Hahaha! It's so fun to play with people. Ryou, Tenshin now"

Ryou obeyed Croc General, "Kiryoku," Ryou said without emotion, "Tenshin." A red aura surrounded Ryou. After it disappeared, Ryou was in his Ryuranger suit. Ryou ran towards Daigo with his star sword. Daigo parried with his Dairenrod, only to be kicked away. Ryou slashed Shouji and Kazu as he ran. When Ryou got to Lin, he slashed her everywhere he could.

Lin couldn't find the heart to fight back. _I can't hurt Ryou, I just can't._ Lin got a flashback of her striking Media Magician with the Daiohken._ I don't want to lose him too._ Lin started wondering why she was thinking those thoughts. Ryou then bashed Lin with his elbow. Lin fell to the ground. All the civilians stopped attacking for a moment as they were watching Ryou fight.

"I want to see their leader kill them!" Croc General yelled.

"Gatotsushin (fang rush)," a white flash appeared and struck Ryou with numerous slashes (I have no idea what the attack looks like, my version). Ryou stepped back after being slashed. When the white flash stopped, in its place was a Dairanger wearing a white suit, with gold arm braces and leg braces. On his chest was a golden shield with black surrounding a gold emblem. "Hoshinsei Kibaranger!"

Lin looked up. "Kou." Lin looked at the 10-year-old, who in Kibaranger form is the size of a short adult. Kou held out his hand to help Lin. Lin grabbed Kou's hand was brought back up.

Ryou growled. "Lin, why is Onichan fighting us?" Kou asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. The thought of Ryou, the man that he looked up to (My version, maybe) was fighting his own team saddened Kou.

"Forget Ryou, Kou, he has join the Gorma," Byakkoshinken, Kou's talking tiger head on his sword, said, "You must kill him."

"You can't!" Lin screamed.

"She's right Byakko (does this nickname work)." Kou said. "We have to save Onichan no matter what."

"Kou!" Daigo shouted. "We have to aim for the gold crocodile there in order to save Ryou."

"First you call me Gorma, then you call me gold crocodile!" Croc General said in frustration. "Will you ever call me by my name?"

"No!" Shouted Shouji.

"Then die! Ryou!" Croc General ordered. Ryou summoned his rod, which then in turn changed into the Double Dragon Swords.

Kou and Byakkoshinken fought Ryou with Byakkoshinken being in control of Kou's body. Ryou had two swords compared to Kou only having Byakkoshinken, so Kou had trouble parrying both swords. "Everyone, I'll stall Onichan while you guys attack the Crocodile freak." Croc General growled as he was given yet another nickname.

As Daigo, Shouji, Kazu, and Lin charged towards Croc General, Croc General snapped his fingers and the civilians all grabbed the four. "Fools, did you forget about my servants?" The four of them were helpless as they couldn't do anything without actually hurting the zombie-like civilians.

"Oh no!" Kou shouted. Ryou slashed at Kou's legs. Kou jumped and attempted to stab Ryou in midair. Ryou stopped the tip of Byakkoshinken with his white brace on his left hand. When Kou landed, Ryou used the butt of his sword to knock Kou's head. Despite the fact that the Kibaranger helmet was on, the impact of Ryou's smash was so hard, Kou felt pain regardless. This caused Byakkoshinken to lose control of Kou's body. Kou dropped Byakkoshinken and held onto his head which was in serious pain. Ryou then slashed Kou numerous times. Kou reverted back to his 10-year-old form. Ryou grabbed Kou by the collar and dragged him to the rest of the team, who all reverted back to civilian form since there was nothing they could do against the hypnotized civilians.

Croc General then laughed his annoying insane laughter. "Hahaha, now do you see, Dairangers?" Croc General said. "Do you now see that I am invincible! Ah hahaha."

"Be quiet!" Daigo shouted. "We'll find a way to pull through."

"With what?" Croc General said knowing there was nothing that the Dairangers could do. Daigo tried thinking up a plan. There really was nothing they could do. The civilians were all given tremendous strength with their third eye that being in civilian form couldn't help in any way, and if they Tenshin, they would hurt the civilians. "There's nothing you can do. Even your Kibaranger can't do anything. Which reminds me," Croc General walked to the weaken Kou, "You'll be the first to die, got it?"

Croc General snapped his fingers. Ryou walked up to Kou holding up one sword. "Onichan, please stop." Kou said weakly as he still felt pain from his beating. Ryou didn't stop. "I know you're in there, please wake up, wake up." No matter what Kou said, Ryou didn't stop. Ryou brought his right sword up. He swung his sword down. Kou closed his eyes tightly.

As the blade neared Kou's face, Lin screamed, "Ryou stop it!" Ryou stopped after hearing Lin's scream.

"What?" Croc General looked in surprise. Ryou slowly brought his sword up away from Kou's face.

Daigo shouted next, "Ryou, wake up!"

Shouji next, "You're stronger than this, break free!"

Kazu next, "Fight it Ryou, fight it!"

Kou next, "Onichan. Wake up. Wake up and fight along with us again!"

Inside Ryou's mind, Ryou was starting to break free. _My friends. Lin. I can't do this, this isn't me. AHHHHHH!. _A black aura started escaping from Ryou.

"How is this possible?" Croc General asked himself. "Their words are not supposed to be able to reach him, unless." Croc General grabbed Lin. Lin yelped in pain. "It seems that you and Ryou share a special connection. Time to die!" Croc General grabbed one of his scales. Instead of turning into of the crocodile/frog creatures like before, it became a golden sword with a sharp edge made to look like crocodile teeth. He brought the sword near Lin's neck.

Lin screamed, but Ryou then came and grabbed Croc General's sword. Ryou flung the sword away from Lin's neck. Ryou punched Croc General, which sent Croc General flying. When Croc General landed, Ryou ran over and used a finisher. "Inazuma Enjoha Giri (Lightning Blaze Destruction Slash, made up attack)." Lightning surrounded Ryou. The Double Dragon Sword's blades were on fire. Ryou slashed Croc General five times. Twice with each sword individually, and once with both swords at once. Ryou then reverted back to civilian form.

Lin ran over to Ryou and hugged him from behind. The civilians all dropped when Croc General was struck by Ryou's attack. This in turn freed Daigo, Shouji, and Kazu. Kou finally got over his pain and walked over to Byakkoshinken and picked him up. Everyone walked over to Ryou, whose forehead was freed of the third eye, and high fived Ryou. By this time Lin had let go.

Croc General was still alive. The attack shattered his sword though. "You'll pay, you'll pay!" The mouth on Croc General opened up. "So what if I can't have the power of Ryuranger. I still have hundreds of servants. I'll take their eyes now!" The third eyes from the fallen civilians detached from their foreheads. This process also robbed the souls of the bodies. The eyes entered into a barrier that Croc General created above him. The mouth on the chest ate the barrier, which shrunk as it entered the mouth. Croc General started emitting a dark aura from his body.

As Ryou looked at the soulless bodies of the civilians, Ryou's anger peak. "You made me attack my friends. You took the souls of these innocent people. This is unforgivable. I'll never forgive you. Minna, Ekiso!"

"Kiryoku Tenshin, Aura Changer!"

"Kiryoku Tenshin, Kiba Changer!"

"Ryuranger: Tenkasei, Ryou!"

"Shishiranger: Tengensei, Daigo!"

"Tenmaranger: Tenjusei, Shouji!"

"Kirinranger: Tenjisei, Kazu!"

"Hououranger: Tenpusei, Lin!"

"Kibaranger: Hoshinsei, Kou!"

"Shining in heaven are six stars," Ryou said, "Gosei Sentai Dairanger!: This was said by everyone including Kou.

"Arghh!" Growled Croc General.

Shadam, standing on top of a building along with Gara and Zydos, smirked. "Knew he would betray us."

"Kiryoku Bazooka!" Everyone saved for Kou said. "Kou, get over here." Ryou said. Ryou was positioned on the left, resting the dragon-theme bazooka on his shoulder. Kou took the other side. Lin and Kazu stood on the right side. Daigo and Shouji stood on the left. Lin inserted the six Tenporairai balls into the bazooka. Kazu inserted the top of the bazooka in. Shouji pulled the back and pushed it back in. Daigo slid a lever on his side. They each, saved for Kou, inserted their star cutters (daggers) into the five empty slots of the bazooka. Croc General charged.

"I am invincible, nothing can stop me."

"Nothing," began Daigo.

"Will ever," continued Shouji.

"Beat our," Kazu next.

"Kiryoku!" Shouted Kou.

"Kiryoku Bazooka: Special Version!" Ryou and Lin shouted. "FIRE!" Ryou pulled the trigger on his star cutter. Six spheres shot out from the mouth of the dragon-head. It bursted Croc General's chest's mouth open.

Croc General screamed in pain and exploded. A Gorma expansion bomb blew up on Croc General's body. Croc General grew ten stories high.

The Five main Dairangers thrust their star swords into the air. Kou thrust Byakkoshinken. "Kiden Shorai! Ryuuseioh! Sei Shishi! Sei Tenma! Sei Kirin! Sei Houou! Won Tiger!" The kidenju appeared. The individual Dairangers went inside their respective Kidenju. Ryou, when inside Ryuuseioh, shouted the command "Bujin henge (Warrior change)." Kou did the same with Won Tiger. Ryuuseioh and Won Tiger transformed into their warrior forms. Lin said the command, "Gosei Gattai." Both Sei Pegasus and Kirin turned into the leg parts of Dairenoh. Sei Shishi became the chest and arm armor and helmet. Sei Houou became the belt part and its tail detached. Ryuuseioh combined with the armor parts made by the individual kidenju. "Dairenoh!" The five Dairangers shouted. "Kiden Bujin Won Tiger!" Shouted Kou in Won Tiger.

Croc General growled a beastly growl. "Let's finish this quick!" Dairenoh drew his Daiohken, which was a curved bladed sword. "Daiohken, Shippu Doto." Red and gold light encircled Daiohken, which then in turn glowed gold.

"Hissatsu Waza, Kiba Giri (Not real made up)." Won Tiger's sword glowed white. Won Tiger ran and gave a big cut to Croc General. Dairenoh's sword then slashed the body. Croc General appeared to be finished, but then he appeared behind Dairenoh and threw Dairenoh to Won Tiger. The one that was struck was actually a fake created from one of the enhanced scales of Croc General.

"Man those eyes sure gave him some power." Shouji said getting up from his spot.

"It doesn't matter," Ryou said. "We still can't let him win. Again everyone!" They prepared for their finishers again, only to be inturrupted by Croc General.

"He's fast too!" Exclaimed Kazu.

"I can probably match his speed." Ryou said. "Kou, Kibadaioh time."

"Got it." Kou said. "Shinsei Gattai!" The armor parts around Ryuuseioh detached. Sei Shishi became the should pads for Kibadaioh. Sei Tenma and Sei Kirin became the leg parts. Sei Houou became a claw weapon attached to the right hand of Won Tiger. "Kibadaioh!"

Ryuuseioh, now holding a black staff, named the flying Dragon rod, matched Croc General's speed quite well. Croc General opened his mouth and Chest's mouth, and shot a dark ball from both mouths. Ryuuseioh dodged all the spheres. "Dai Fusha Kiri (Great windmill slice)!" Ryuuseioh's right hand started spinning while holding the rod. Embers started flying around Ryuuseioh. Ryuuseioh with the spinning staff, sliced Croc General's chest's mouth open.

"Koppamijin (smash to atoms)!" The five Dairangers in Kibadaioh shouted. Sei Houou flew from Kibadaioh's hand. Kibadaioh's chest, which consisted of Won Tiger's tiger head, shot Sei Houou at Croc General. Ryuuseioh rolled away at the last minute when Sei Houou Struck Croc General. Ryuuseioh batted Sei Houou with its staff for extra power. The result: Croc General took a large beating. The third eyes flew back to their owners. The foreheads closed and the eyes disappeared from the foreheads. As the sun rose, Croc General was exploding repeatedly.

"So this is the power of Kiryoku?" Croc General said. "Interesting. It's interesting!" Croc General exploded for a last time.

In Kibadaioh, Kou and Lin hugged each other as they hugged for joy. "Kou, what are you grabbing." Lin looked at Kou's hand on her breast.

"Why you little!" Shouted Ryou from Ryuuseioh who was able to see inside at Kibadaioh's cockpit. Kou let go of Lin.

Outside, the civilians started to walk home. The six Dairangers, now in their Civilian forms, walked together joyfully as they just finished a tough battle. Kou laughed at Kazu for wearing his pajamas. Shouji joined into the laughter. Daigo watched the two tease Kazu. Lin's stomach growled. She clutched her stomach. "So, you're still hungry?" asked Ryou.

"Give me a break, I haven't eaten yet." Lin responded.

"Well its morning," said Ryou, "you want me to make breakfast, I mean I never made that dinner I was talking about." Lin nodded with a smile.

"What about us?" Asked Kou. Ryou and Lin turned to look at Kou. "We're hungry too."

Ryou, although hoping to eat alone with Lin, gave in to Kou's puppy dog pout and eyes. "I guess you guys can come along. Come on." The six walked to Doshi Kaku's place. Thank goodness that he had a kitchen there.

Outside in the mountain, a black mist materialized into a golden crocodile. Croc General was still alive. "I have no need for this body anymore." The golden crocodile motif of Croc General changed into a dragon motif. His face changed into a mechanical helmet with a dragon motif. "Forget the power of the Gorma Emperor. I want the power of Kiryoku. Mwah hahaha."

What is this new development? Next time, the Dairangers fight a new enemy (not the transformed Croc General, yet) only without Ryou and Lin. Those two, are out on a date? Looks like those two are moving up one level from their relationship. Don't miss it. If you like this story, or have some concerns, please tell me in the reviews. I have so many hits and yet no Reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

The characters here, I will warn you, are maybe OOC (Are they?). I'm going to change styles and start making up attacks without warning, so don't comment about that please. Also, it might seem that this story does not take place in the same time period as the series. I apologize for that. I'm eventually going to describe Lin with an outfit which is inspired by the manga Love Hina (Has anybody read it). I don't know what the top is called (Don't kill me, I'm a guy who doesn't really hear much about the fashion industry) but Naru in Love Hina wears it somewhere around the beginning of chapter 85.

**Super Hero Time Theater!** Starts now.

**Retsu: Geki waza, ten ten dan!**

**Kazu: Cool. I like you, let's go drinking.**

**(After a few minutes)**

**Jan: Ran, where's Retsu?**

**Ran: I don't know Jan.**

**Ryou: Have any of you seen Kazu? (Jan and Ran shake their heads)**

**Retsu (drunken):Drunken Jaguar Ken!**

**Kazu (drunken): Tenjisei Kazu! (The two fight drunkenly)**

**Ryou, Jan, and Ran: (Stare with surprise. Retsu's elegant technique and Kazu's drunken mastery)**

**Kazu and Retsu (Drunken): Redryuranger11 does not own Super Sentai.**

**Redryuranger11 (In his little Emo corner): Wishes he does thou . . . Are you people drunk?!**

**Gosei Sentai Dairanger: Dai Romance**

Chapter 5

Lin slept in her bed, peacefully. She dreamt of a flowery place with cute animals and such. She frolicked thorough the flowers. Then she tripped. A hand was extended out to her. It was Ryou's. Lin smiled and took that hand.

Then the alarm clock blared. Lin woke up with a start. She looked at the time. Time to get ready for class. And she was having such a great dream too. She woke up, did her morning routine, which the pervy Kou was trying to peek in to, and walked out the door.

After her classes were done, she decided to wait for Ryou, hoping that today he would pick her up. Lin blushed at the thought. She never really thought much about Ryou picking her up before, but for some reason, lately, she wanted Ryou to come. She then started realizing something, was she falling in love with Ryou? Nah, it couldn't be, after all, she just came out of a relationship.

A car came up, and Kazu came out. Kazu touched Lin's shoulder, and she yelped. "Kazu, what are you doing here?"

Kazu answered, "Well, Ryou was a little busy today. The restaurant was packed. So he called and asked me to pick you up." Kazu noticed Lin's cute depressed face. "Are you really that sad about Ryou not coming." Lin's face shot up.

"No of course not, why would you think that?" Lin said with a fake smile. Even Kazu could tell that was a fake one. Lin got into the car. "Hey, Kazu."

"Hm?" Kazu responded.

"If you love someone, and you get out of that relationship for a few weeks, is it too soon to love?" Lin asked.

Kazu was speechless. He couldn't answer. "Well Lin, it's like, no, well, it's, I don't know." Lin looked at Kazu with a look that said, 'what'. "I haven't really been in a relationship yet."

"You haven't yet?" Lin was surprised. Kazu looked great, but yet he never had a girlfriend.

"Well, let's see, about love. Shouji may know, but he's already been heartbroken once and I haven't seen him in a relationship again." Kazu said trying to think of someone that Lin could talk to. "I've never seen Ryou with any girls before." Lin as kinda glad that Ryou maybe never dated before. "Daigo, I think is you best choice. I mean, even a cactus fell in love with him."

"Can you take me to him?" Lin asked. Kazu dropped Lin off at Daigo's pet shop. She walked in to see Daigo playing with some puppies.

"Ooh, you guys are so cute, yes you are." Daigo said in a babyish voice.

"So this is what you're like in the day time." Lin said, after seeing a playful Daigo for once in her life time. Daigo got up and got serious again.

"So, what exactly are you here for?" Daigo asked.

"I want to ask you about love." Lin said. Daigo's eyes popped out in surprise.

"Um, I don't think I can help you . . . didn't your mom already talk to you about that stuff?" Daigo said, trying to avoid the question.

"Not that!" Lin shouted, scaring some animals. Daigo comforted them and offered a seat to Lin. He gave Lin a glass of water and sat down himself. Lin told the whole story, about Shouichirou, how he's dead, and how she feels for someone else. Daigo listened and in an instant, knew who Lin was talking about. "So, is it too early for me to love again?"

Daigo pondered about the question. "Well, there have been a few girls I've dated." Lin wasn't surprised, since Daigo was the eldest of the group. "Anyway, after I've broken up with them, or if they break up with me, I just do what my heart tells me. I never think if it's too early or too late. I just follow my heart. Which is why I'm such a gentle person." Daigo got up and fed some fish. Lin pondered on what Daigo said. She decided to listen to her heart like Daigo said.

Lin got up and bowed. "Arigatou gozaimasu Daigo." She walked out the door.

Daigo smiled. "Young Love."

"Ojichan, Ojichan!" A parrot screeched.

Lin ran to the restaurant and sat down. Ryou came out of the kitchen and saw Lin. He walked over and sat down. "You hungry, Lin?" Lin shook her head and looked away. She was blushing badly. "Well, if you're not hungry, then what exactly are you doing here?" Ryou asked nicely.

"I want to ask you something." Lin said, still blushing. To think, her heart was telling her to do this.

Ryou was now curious. "What?"

"I want to um, um," She had trouble getting the words out.

"Ryou!" Ryou's boss said. "We need you in here right now!"

"Hai!" Ryou got up. "Sorry, maybe you can tell me after work."

Lin watched as Ryou was about to walk up. In an instant she grabbed Ryou's arm. "Will you please go on a date with me?" She said loudly, struggling with her words. For some strange reason, no one paid any attention to Lin other than Ryou and his boss.

Ryou was speechless, then he said, "Sure, but isn't usually the guy that asks?" Lin turned away with embarrassment, "Doesn't matter I guess. Right now is a little late. Let's go tomorrow, maybe three-ish."

Lin smiled. "Hai." She walked out the door, now cheerful. Ryou walked back into the kitchen with his own smile.

Ryou's boss looked at Ryou with surprise. "Lucky Bastard."

Ryou ran home that day and jumped into his bed. "Yata!" He shouted. The phone rang. "Moshi Moshi." Ryou said. It was his little sister Youko.

"Nii-chan, how are you doing?" Youko asked.

"I'm doing great, why do you ask?" Ryou responded.

"I just came to check on you, after all, you do live alone." Ryou didn't like to be reminded of that. "You sound real happy Nii-chan, did something happen today."

Ryou blushed, but of course Youko couldn't see since they were speaking through the phones. "Nothing." He said innocently.

The next day was Saturday. Lin got ready for her date with Ryou. She found the perfect outfit, which was a pair of blue jeans, and a black sleeveless top with a strap that ties around the neck. The chest area of the top had a pink heart on it. Lin had to search real hard for this outfit. She didn't want to look trampy in front of Ryou. She put lipstick on, "and done!" She shouted.

Kazu, Shouji, and Daigo all walked together. "So what did you tell Lin yesterday?" Kazu asked.

"Well, nothing serious actually." Daigo said. "All I did was give her some cheesy advice and that was it."

Then Shouji saw Lin pass by. Lin was gorgeous! "Is that Lin!?" Shouji asked.

Daigo and Kazu turned to see Lin. "EH!" The two shouted, but Lin wasn't paying attention. Lin was holding a small purse and skipping to the area where she and Ryou were going to meet. Lin was humming a tune as well.

Kou came skateboarding by. He noticed the three men gaping at something. Kou stopped. "What are you three looking at?" Kou asked. The three men pointed at Lin. Kou looked at Lin, then his mouth dropped. "EH! Is that Lin!?" Kou said. Lin was real gorgeous! The four all followed Lin, of course, sneakingly.

Ryou leaned on a pole, whistling. He wore a suit that he would normally wear any day. He wore a red jacket, a black shirt, brown pants, and black shoes. Then Lin came running by waving her hand. "Oi! Ryou!" Ryou turned. His mouth dropped.

"Lin?" Ryou said, surprised. The four other males snuck behind a bush. Ryou then looked at his outfit. He felt guilty. Lin seemed to work hard to find her outfit, and Ryou just wore something that he would wear any other day. Ryou really admired Lin's appearance.

Lin stopped in front of Ryou and noticed him blushing. "Why are you blushing?" She asked.

"Huh?" Ryou said.

Lin smiled. "Is it because I'm wearing this outfit?" She teased.

"Uh." Ryou said, then turned. He covered his nose. Did he just have a nose bleed? Ryou then turned around. "Nothing really. It's just, you wore something special, and I just wore this." Ryou said, directing attention to his outfit.

"I think you look good." Lin said. Ryou blushed more. The two walked off.

The four males looked at Lin and Ryou's interaction. "EH!" Shouji said. "Those two are at that stage already!"

"WHOA!" Kazu shouted. "I never expected that!"

"AH!" Kou shouted. "Ryou Nii-chan is so lucky!"

Daigo didn't say anything. "Why aren't you saying something?" Kazu asked.

"Did you know about this?" Shouji asked.

"Not really." Daigo simply answered. Daigo was to the left, Kazu next to him, then Shouji, and finally Kou.

The four felt a fifth presence in the large bush. They turned to the left. There was a spiky haired man, with a strange red robe, and spying at something with binoculars. The man turned to face the other four men slash boy. He looked at them through the binoculars. "Hey." The man said, then spied something again.

The four Dairangers tried figuring out what the man was spying on. Then they realized what. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SPYING ON RYOU AND LIN!" They shouted.

"Uh oh!" The man said. "I'm outta here." He had a weird accent to his words, making them sound bad.

"STALKER!" The four Dairangers shouted.

"I'm not a stalker!" The man shouted, and ran away. The four Dairangers didn't really regard the man much. They continued to follow Ryou and Lin. Ryou had the most peculiar feeling that they were being followed.

The red robed man ran until he bumped into a woman wearing a pink outfit that was similar to his robe, but the bottom had a mini skirt design, with the back flowing all the way to the back. The man panted. "What's wrong Ryu?" The woman asked. She was holding a large bag of chips.

Ryu looked at the woman. "Ryn! I was seen by four men!" Ryu shouted frantically. "Actually, three men and one boy."

"Okay." Ryn said. "But why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be making sure that Jan kid is okay?"

"Well yeah." Ryu said. "But I was attacked by a tiger, and a panda, so I flew here instead." Ryu explained. "Also, Dairenoh interests me."

"That's good to know." Ryn said. Then she choked up. "A panda!" She started laughing. Ryu blushed. Then she offered her bag of chips to Ryu. "Want one."

"I heard those are bad for you." Ryu said.

"We're immortal, remember." Ryn said, cheerfully.

"True, logic doesn't apply to us." Ryu said, then took a chip out and ate.

Ryou and Lin stopped at a restaurant. The two took a seat outside. They ordered their food. Daigo, Shouji, Kazu, and Kou hid behind another bush. "We really need to find some other place to hide, other then bushes." Kazu remarked.

"We need disguises!" Kou shouted.

"This is good enough, now be quiet." Daigo said softly. "We don't want to be caught."

Lin and Ryou both ate a sundae. Apparently, the two decided to skip to desert. Lin imagined a way to tease Ryou. She scooped a spoon of ice cream. "Open up." Lin said to Ryou.

"Eh?" Ryou said.

"EH!" The other four shouted.

"Didn't you just say to be quiet?" Shouji asked Daigo, who was actually the loudest.

"Well." Daigo said, then stayed quiet.

Ryou opened his mouth up, then Lin ate the scoop. "Just kidding." She said cutely.

Ryou sweat dropped. He chuckled. "That's pretty cute." He said. Lin smiled. The other four sighed.

Then Daigo's changer sounded. "Daigo!" Doshi Kaku sounded from the changer. "There's a powerful energy detected. I need you to tell the others."

"Okay." Daigo said. "But I think Ryou and Lin are a little busy."

"Ryou and Lin, Why?" Doshi Kaku asked.

"Nothing." Daigo said. "Ikuzo!" The four left the bush and ran to the spot of the disturbance.

Doshi Kaku pondered on what Daigo said. "What could Ryou and Lin be doing?" He asked himself.

Daigo, Shouji, Kazu, and Kou ran to the area of disturbance, or rather, there was no disturbance. There was just a simple brown horse monster wearing imperial armor waiting there. The monster was leaning on a pole. "Gorma!" Daigo shouted.

The horse monster looked towards the four. "Dairangers." He said. "We finally meet." He walked towards the other four. He drew out a large dao javelin. "My name is Ma Kai. That is the name of the one who will destroy you."

"You will be the one defeated!" Shouji shouted.

"Minna! Ikuzo!" Daigo shouted. Daigo, Shouji, and Kazu pulled the key of the Aura Changer. Kou brought out Byakkoshinken and the Kiba Changer Key.

"Kiryoku Tenshin!" The four shouted.

"Aura Changer!" Daigo, Shouji, and Kazu shouted.

"Kiba Changer!" Kou shouted. An aura corresponding to the color of each Dairanger surrounded each of them, then shattered creating the suit.

"Shishiranger!" Daigo shouted. "Tengensei, Daigo!"

"Tenmaranger!" Shouji shouted. "Tenjusei, Shouji!"

"Kirinranger!" Kazu shouted. "Tenjisei, Kazu!"

"Kibaranger!" Kou and Byakkoshinken shouted. "Hoshinsei, Kou!"

"Gosei Sentai, Dairanger!" They shouted.

Ma Kai laughed at the four. "My name is Ma Kai, a servant of the great Dragon Wong. I will destroy you four now."

"A servant of the Dragon Wong?" Daigo said confused.

"Isn't he a Gorma?" Kou asked.

"You fools." Ma Kai said laughing. "You think I can compare to those weak Gormas!" Ma Kai charged at the four. The four drew their star swords and Byakkoshinken. Ma Kai swung at Daigo. Daigo parried. Then Ma Kai's javelin glowed black. Ma Kai slashed Daigo, then Kazu, and Shouji. Kou tried a slash from behind. Ma Kai back kicked Kou.

Zydos, one of the Gorma Triumvirate, walked out holding a big brown bag, ready to summon another Gorma monster, saw Ma Kai slashing the Dairangers. "EH!" Zydos shouted. He didn't even know who Ma Kai was! Of course, Zydos was far from the Dairangers, and Ma Kai's sight.

"So, how do you like my servant?" A somewhat insane voice sounded behind Zydos. Zydos turned to see a golden dragon like monster, with a somewhat mechanical head.

"Who are you?" Zydos asked.

"I guess you don't recognize me in this form." The dragon monster said. His form then warped into the crocodile motif.

"CROC GENERAL!?" Zydos shouted.

The monster turned back into his dragon form and chuckled manically. "That was a fake name." The monster said. "My true name, is Dragon Wong."

"What!" Zydos shouted.

"The one with the true power of a dragon, the one who is superior to all living beings. The one who will destroy all that is corrupted! I am, the lord of the dragons, the lord of the beasts, the one who will purify this world! I am the Dragon Wong!"

"Eh?" Zydos shouted, not really understanding Dragon Wong. Zydos was prone to deep thinking, but right now, Zydos was too confused.

Dragon Wong smacked his head. "What does it take for you to understand, you brute?" Dragon Wong asked, irritated. "I was never a Gorma. I hid myself within your ranks to gain the power of a Gorma. Of course, YOU PEOPLE ARE WEAK!" Dragon Wong shouted loudly. "I had more power than you Gormas!"

"What did you say?" Zydos growled. Zydos then summoned a Gorma from the bag.

"Count Bomber, reporting for duty!" A black bomb motif Gorma shouted. His head was the shape of a bomb. And he had a really thin body. "You just insulted the Gorma. I will never forgive you!" Count Bomber had a bit of a effeminate voice.

Dragon Wong, if he had a face, would've smirked. Dragon Wong took a scale from his armor. It turned into a giant golden sword. Then Dragon Wong brutally sliced Count Bomber to pieces! Count Bomber was in pieces, with his head being just a simple bomb.

"What!" Count Bomber shouted. Then flames come from Dragon Wong's hands. Dragon Wong lit Count Bomber's head. Dragon Wong threw the head at Zydos. Count Bomber's head exploded, bringing Zydos into the air.

"AHH!" Zydos shouted, falling on the ground (Think in a comical way). He had some smudges on his face from the blast.

"Do you see how weak you are?" Dragon Wong said. "Your powers are not worth my time. I just spent time in you Gorma Ranks just to see if I could have some fun. I didn't. But the power of Kiryoku, that seems interesting. Once I kill the Dairangers, I will obtain that power!" Dragon Wong laughed a maniacal laughter while facing the sky.

"You're insane." Zydos said.

"I AM!" Dragon Wong shouted, still laughing.

"Well, I can't complain if you actually kill the Dairangers." Zydos shouted.

"DON'T BE SO RELAXED!" Dragon Wong shouted. "Once I obtain the power of Kiryoku, I'm going to kill every Gorma alive."

"You wouldn't!" Zydos shouted.

"I've already attacked your emperor and most of your warriors at your Gorma Palace." Dragon Wong said.

"What!" Zydos shouted.

"They're alive." Dragon Wong said. "But I need someone to test my new Kiryoku powers on." Zydos charged at Dragon Wong, only to be punched in the gut by a fiery fist. "You can be the first." Dragon Wong disappeared in a golden mist. Zydos dropped to the ground.

Ryu and Ryn watched, sitting on top of a building. The two ate some chips. "That guy is just some cheap ripoff of Long." Ryu remarked.

"It does look like it." Ryn said.

"I could probably kill the guy right now, but I think the Dairangers should deal with him." Ryu took a chip from the bag and bit it. "Man, I love these!" Ryu shouted. "Junk Food is certainly Human's finest invention. But the only flaw is that these little flakes stick on your hands."

"I think you're suppose to lick them off." Ryn said.

"Really?" Ryu asked. Ryn licked her fingers. Ryu followed.

"Dairenrod!" Daigo, Shouji, and Kazu brought their Dairenrods after taking a heavy beating from Ma Kai. They jumped ready to smash Ma Kai's head. Ma Kai blocked with his Javelin. The three Dairangers chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ma Kai asked.

"Gatotsushin!" Kou shouted, slashing Ma Kai repeatedly. Ma Kai got knocked back, and the three Dairangers that tried smashing Ma Kai, thrust their rods, hitting Ma Kai on the gut.

Kazu jumped into the air. "Zutsuki Otoshi!" Kazu used a head butt on Ma Kai's head.

"Tenma Kaiten Ken!" Shouji shouted, using three blue glowing revolving kicks on Ma Kai.

"Tengensei, Kirigakure!" Daigo shouted. A green mist surrounded the battlefield. Then a golden train ran over Ma Kai.

"Midare Yamabiko!" Kou shouted, creating a large sound that was supposed to hurt Ma Kai's ear. It worked, a little. Ma Kai was still fine.

"Ma Charge!" Ma Kai glowed black and charged at the four. He slashed Daigo and Kou, who were at the front. Then Ma Kai jumped and dropped kicked Kazu and Shouji. "None of your moves are good enough on me!"

Shouji put on his channeling stance."Juryoku Gyakutenha!" Shouji threw a blue beam at Ma Kai. It hit Ma Kai. Shouji tried lifting Ma Kai, nothing happened! Ma Kai lifted Shouji! With the blue beam! Ma Kai threw Shouji at Kou.

"Jikan Kaeshi!" Kazu attempted to reverse time. Ma Kai galloped, with his two legs, at Kazu and slashed Kazu before Kazu even got a chance to focus Kiryoku.

Daigo came behind with his Lion Staff, ready to hit Ma Kai with the staff. Ma Kai reacted and grabbed Daigo's staff. Then black lightning zapped Daigo. The lightning came from Ma Kai's hands. Daigo fell down in pain. Ma Kai was different! He was no Gorma! He was something else. Daigo got ready to call Ryou and Lin, but then stopped. They could handle Ma Kai! He hoped. He didn't really want to disturb the two. Ma Kai turned to face Kazu and Shouji. Ma Kai got ready to gallop at the two. Then Daigo found an opening. Daigo smacked Ma Kai's leg with the Lion Staff. Ma Kai yelped in pain and stop his gallop. Daigo noticed Ma Kai yelp in pain. That didn't happen with the other attacks. Daigo started hitting Ma Kai more on the leg. Ma Kai reacted to all of them! Daigo realized that Ma Kai was weak on the legs.

Ma Kai turned to see Daigo. "You little brat!" Ma Kai was about to stab Daigo. Daigo rolled away from Ma Kai's javelin.

"Kiryoku Bomber!" Daigo threw a blue Kiryoku orb at Ma Kai's leg. Ma Kai tripped to the attack. "Everyone! Aim for the legs!"

Ma Kai got up, then Kou came by. Kou slid on his knees and slashed Ma Kai on the leg. Ma Kai screamed to the pain. Kazu and Shouji brought out their Daibuster. They fired lasers at the legs. Ma Kai was screaming loudly.

"He's got great speed." Kazu said. "But his leg is his weak spot. Ironic."

"Leave to our second in command to figure something like that out." Shouji remarked.

"Dairinken!" The three, Daigo, Shouji, and Kazu, brought out their Dairinkens. Daigo spun and slashed Ma Kai on the chest, only to be a distraction for Kazu coming in the slash to the legs. Kou jumped and slashed Ma Kai's back, again a distraction for Shouji who threw the Dairinken at Ma Kai's leg from the side. The Dairinken returned to Shouji's hand. Kou started slashing at Ma Kai rapidly. Ma Kai, whose legs are now weaken considerably, couldn't handle the punishment given to him by Byakkoshinken. Daigo, Shouji, and Kazu prepared for their finisher. "Dairinken Kiryoku Shot!" The three Dairinkens floated to Ma Kai. Kou sliced Ma Kai on the chest, flipping in the air, and landing near the other three Dairangers. The Dairinkens all struck Ma Kai in different places. His arm, chest, and leg.

"Super Kiryoku Bazooka!" They summoned the Kiryoku Bazooka. They inserted the four Tenpo Rai Rai Balls. Kazu and Shouji did the preparations that Daigo and Lin were supposed to do. Daigo inserted his Star Cutter to the front, in place of Ryou. Kou took the right side, similar to the last time. "Super Kiryoku Bazooka! Extremely Special Version!" They shouted, as they only had four jewels to use. They fired four orbs at Ma Kai. Ma Kai took the attack head on the gut. Ma Kai got knocked back on the ground. He was still alive.

"What does it take to kill this guy?!" Shouji asked.

"You!" Ma Kai shouted. "Power of the Horse of the earthly branches, grant me your Legendary Power!" He shouted, then he grew giant.

"HEY!" Kazu shouted.

"He grew without one of those bomb things!" Kou remarked.

"Is he even a Gorma!" Shouji shouted.

"It doesn't matter if he's a Gorma or not! We don't have a choice but to fight!" Daigo shouted, drawing his Star Sword and pointed at the sky. "Kiden Shorai! Sei Shishi!"

Shouji, Kazu, and Kou did the same. "Sei Tenma!" Shouji shouted.

"Sei Kirin!" Kazu shouted.

"Won Tiger!" Kou shouted. Their kidenju appeared. Kou jumped inside Won Tiger. "Won Tiger, Bujin Henge!" Won Tiger transformed into its warrior form. Won Tiger tried slashing at Ma Kai. Ma Kai blocked with his Javelin, then disappeared in a blur. Ma Kai slashed Won Tiger from behind. "This isn't going to work." Kou remarked.

"He's as fast as Croc General!" Shouji shouted.

"We need Ryuuseioh to maybe match the speed!" Kazu shouted.

Daigo didn't want to interrupt Ryou and Lin's date. Not after what he told Lin. That might be the reason the two were even on a date. "We don't have time! Try Shinsei Gattai!" Daigo shouted.

"Eh!" Kou shouted. "Would it work?" Daigo nodded in his cockpit. "Okay, Shinsei Gattai!" Sei Shishi became the shoulder pads for Kibadaioh, Sei Kirin and Tenma the legs. They were missing the Sei Houou claw. "Kibadaioh!" The four shouted.

"Minus Houou." Shouji said, in a comical way. Really kills the mood. The other three groaned. "What?"

"You think a slow giant can beat me!" Ma Kai shouted. Ma Kai dashed in a flash. Ma Kai was slashing Kibadaioh all over. Kibadaioh didn't flinch. Eventually Kibadaioh grabbed Ma Kai's Javelin by the rod.

"This wasn't meant to match your speed." Shouji said.

"This was meant to defend against your attacks." Kazu said.

"Then to stop you once you lower your guard." Kou said.

"IKUZO!" Daigo shouted. Kibadaioh grabbed its Ogonken and slashed Ma Kai. Kibadaioh crushed the Javelin in half. "TODOMEDA!"

"Kibadaioh!" The four shouted. "Hissatsu! Kiryoku Ogon Dai Zan!" Kibadaioh's Ogonken glowed gold, then Kibadaioh sliced Ma Kai in half. Ma Kai exploded, and smoke appeared. "Yataze."

Then a silhouette of a giant four-legged monster with horns on the shoulders appeared from the smoke. A chuckle was heard.

Ryu Ryu Time! "YOSHI!" Ryu shouted mispronouncing Yosh. "I have finally become the official mascot of redryuranger11!" Ryu shouted. "I will now make some cameo appearances on this fic!" Daigo, Shouji, and Kazu enter from the left. Ryn enter from the right.

"AH!" The three men shout. "It's that stalker with the bad Japanese!"

"I am not a stalker!" Ryu shouted. "I just watch over the people of this world."

"THAT'S CALL STALKING!" The three shouted.

"IT IS SO NOT CALL STALKING!" Ryu shouted. "It's my job." Ryn chuckled.

"Anyway, who exactly are you?" Daigo asked.

"I'm an immortal that appears in the fic Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival! Also written by redryuranger11." Ryu said. "I am his OC that is inspired by Super Sentai and Kamen Rider concepts, which he also does not own."

"So what are you doing here?" Kazu asked.

"I am a mascot that redryuranger11 wants to make cameo appearances of in his other fics." Ryu explained.

"Why?" Kazu asked.

"Because redryuranger11 never got opinions about how people think about me, so redryuranger11 is trying to boost my popularity by having me appear in other fics." Ryu said. "He also wants Ryn to have the same treatment."

"Really?" The three men say.

"No." Ryu said. "But redryuranger11 does want opinions."

"Is there any importance that you are even in this fic?" Daigo asked.

"No." Ryu said. "I'm just here for cameo. But if I was to get a role, I would tie up Ryou and Lin with this red string." Ryu said, bringing red string out.

"We won't let you!" The three shouted.

"Come on, let me tie those two up." Ryu whined. The three brought our their Dairenrods even though they were in civilian form and started beating Ryu up. "HELP!"

Ryn sweat dropped. "See you next time." Ryn said cutely and waving. Daigo, Shouji, and Kazu stop, now surrounding Ryu as they stood like guards.

Ryu, on the ground, pointed up. "I think I'm just going to stick with the couple that I am actually suppose to bring together." Ryu said. Ryu dropped to the ground.

(Dairanger Opening plays) NEW FIC! The Dairangers are the ones who fight the Gorma tribe, but the Gorma tribe is not their greatest threat. A new enemy appears, and has a resemblance to Daijinryuu. Who is this new enemy? _SUPER SENTAI VS KAMEN RIDER! Darkness Veil. _Coming Soon.

(Climax Jump Den Liner Form plays) Ryu is standing alongside the taros. "And I'm going to appear as well!" Ryu shouts. He points at himself.

"Ore-Tachi, Sanjou!" Ryu and the Taros shout.

Kai appears. "And Deathos is going to appear as well, does my face show it."

"More the merrier!" Ryu shouted. "See you then!"

How do you like? Is my new fic idea good? Please Review! And I have a million thanks for Hallwings. Tell the truth, I didn't really like this story because very few people reviewed it. Without your review, I might not have continued. Oh and thanks for Izout for reviewing too.


End file.
